Sesame Street trading cards
In 1992, Idolmaker produced a set of 100 Sesame Street trading cards. The cards were sold in packs of 10, with 36 packs to a box. The cards included series on numbers, letters, trees, the circus, the wild west, and animals. The card images had previously been used in View-Master reels, and some of the number/letter ones had been used as volume covers for The Sesame Street Library volumes. Image:SSTradingCardPack.jpg|Package of cards Image:SSTRadingCards.jpg|Box 1992 sesame trading cards 1.jpg|1: The Count counts 1992 sesame trading cards 2.jpg|2: Big Bird 1 Balloon 1992 sesame trading cards 3.jpg|3: Herry Monster 2 Dolls Sesamecard 004 Ernie kite.jpg|4: Ernie 3 Kites Sesamecard 005 Prairie cars.jpg|5: Prairie Dawn 4 Cars 1992 sesame trading cards 6.jpg|6: Betty Lou 5 Apples 1992 sesame trading cards 7.jpg|7: Sherlock Hemlock 6 Feathers 1992 sesame trading cards 8.jpg|8: Amazing Mumford 7 Rabbits 1992 sesame trading cards 9.jpg|9: Bert 8 Socks 1992 sesame trading cards 10.jpg|10: Grover 9 Cups 1992 sesame trading cards 11.jpg|11: Cookie Monster 10 Cupcakes Sesamecard 012 Grover blocks.jpg|12: Grover 11 Blocks 1992 sesame trading cards 13.jpg|13: Oscar 12 Cans 1992 sesame trading cards 14.jpg|14: The Count 13 Bats 1992 sesame trading cards 15.jpg|15: Betty Lou 14 Jacks 1992 sesame trading cards 16.jpg|16: 15 Twiddlebugs Sesamecard 017 Ernie flowers.jpg|17: Ernie 16 Flowers 1992 sesame trading cards 18.jpg|18: Grover 17 Butterflies 1992 sesame trading cards 19.jpg|19: Bert 18 Bottle Caps Sesamecard 020 Cookie Monster cookies.jpg|20: Cookie Monster 19 Cookies 1992 sesame trading cards 21.jpg|21: The Count 20 Stars 1992 sesame trading cards 22.jpg|22: A Grover and an Airplane 1992 sesame trading cards 23.jpg|23: B Bert and Ernie on Bicycles 1992 sesame trading cards 24.jpg|24: C and D Grover's Mommy and her Cat and Dog Sesamecard 025 Little Bird egg.jpg|25: E Little Bird and an Egg Sesamecard 026 Oscar fish.jpg|26: F Oscar the Grouch and a Fish 1992 sesame trading cards 27.jpg|27: G and H Grover and his Guitar and Horse 1992 sesame trading cards 28.jpg|28: I Ice Cream, and J Jack-in-the-Box 1992 sesame trading cards 29.jpg|29: K Sherlock Hemlock and a Key 1992 sesame trading cards 30.jpg|30: L and M The Count with Lantern and Moon 1992 sesame trading cards 31.jpg|31: Big Bird and Little Bird and a Nest 1992 sesame trading cards 32.jpg|32: O Ernie and an Octopus 1992 sesame trading cards 33.jpg|33: P and Q A Piano and a Queen 1992 sesame trading cards 34.jpg|34: R Cookie at the end of the Rainbow 1992 sesame trading cards 35.jpg|35: Bert on Skates 1992 sesame trading cards 36.jpg|36: T Monsters and Telephones Sesamecard 037 Ernie umbrella.jpg|37: U Ernie with an Umbrella 1992 sesame trading cards 38.jpg|38: V The Count and his Violin 1992 sesame trading cards 39.jpg|39: W Grover riding a Wagon Sesamecard 040 Cookie Monster xylophone.jpg|40: X Cookie Monster and a Xylophone 1992 sesame trading cards 41.jpg|41: V Bert with a Yo-yo 1992 sesame trading cards 42.jpg|42: Z Prairie Dawn and a Zipper 1992 sesame trading cards 43.jpg|43: Oh, Oh! Oscar's favorite camp is very messy 1992 sesame trading cards 44.jpg|44: Grover and butterflies love flowers 1992 sesame trading cards 45.jpg|45: The girls help Grover plant a little tree 1992 sesame trading cards 46.jpg|46: "Someday our tree might be that big." 1992 sesame trading cards 47.jpg|47: Colorful fall leaves are fun to play in 1992 sesame trading cards 48.jpg|48: Tide pools are fun for Elmo and Grover 1992 sesame trading cards 49.jpg|49: "Gee, Bert, this looks kind of fishy." 1992 sesame trading cards 50.jpg|50: The Sesame Street gang goes to the circus! 1992 sesame trading cards 51.jpg|51: Elephants like peanuts, don't they, Ernie? 1992 sesame trading cards 52.jpg|52: The Ringmaster welcomes them to the Big Top 1992 sesame trading cards 53.jpg|53: That's a great bubble, Elmo 1992 sesame trading cards 54.jpg|54: Cookie, you should be twirling a plate Sesamecard 055.jpg|55: "Are you hungry, baby elephant?" Sesamecard 056.jpg|56: Bert and Ernie are doing very well... 1992 sesame trading cards 57.jpg|57: Oh, what fun! 1992 sesame trading cards 58.jpg|58: The gang gets ready for their own circus 1992 sesame trading cards 59.jpg|59: The Sesame Street performers are great 1992 sesame trading cards 60.jpg|60: Sesame Street gang goes West by train. 1992 sesame trading cards 61.jpg|61: They're off on the treasure hunt. 1992 sesame trading cards 62.jpg|62: "Back up a little more, Bert." 1992 sesame trading cards 63.jpg|63: Hey, Buddy. We're lost! 1992 sesame trading cards 64.jpg|64: In the canyon, the gang pans for gold... 1992 sesame trading cards 65.jpg|65: We're going into the mine 1992 sesame trading cards 66.jpg|66: "Hey, pardners! I think we struck it rich!" 1992 sesame trading cards 67.jpg|67: Finding a treasure calls for a fiesta 1992 sesame trading cards 68.jpg|68: A present for Ernie 1992 sesame trading cards 69.jpg|69: Kitty gets a drink of milk 1992 sesame trading cards 70.jpg|70: Kitty's fur is silky after brushing 1992 sesame trading cards 71.jpg|71: Good night, Bert. Good night, Ernie. 1992 sesame trading cards 72.jpg|72: Oscar says, "Is your shell like a can?" 1992 sesame trading cards 73.jpg|73: Bert's pigeon with Big Bird's macaw? 1992 sesame trading cards 74.jpg|74: Grover's puppy 1992 sesame trading cards 75.jpg|75: Herry Monster's goldfish wins first prize 1992 sesame trading cards 76.jpg|76: Our friends visit the petting farm 1992 sesame trading cards 77.jpg|77: "Baby goats are nifty," thinks Bert 1992 sesame trading cards 78.jpg|78: Farmer Grover feeds a lamb Sesamecard 079.jpg|79: Ernie feeds all the duckies 1992 sesame trading cards 80.jpg|80: "Pigs are my favorite animals," says Oscar 1992 sesame trading cards 81.jpg|81: "It's time to feed bunny. Mm, good carrot." 1992 sesame trading cards 82.jpg|82: Prairie Dawn's chicks eat corn 1992 sesame trading cards 83.jpg|83: "Come on up, Big Bird. The weather's fine." 1992 sesame trading cards 84.jpg|84: The macaw is a long-tailed parrot Sesamecard 085.jpg|85: The macaw is a long-tailed parrot 1992 sesame trading cards 86.jpg|86: Big Bird likes the Australian koala 1992 sesame trading cards 87.jpg|87: The serval is a very high jumper Sesamecard 088.jpg|88: A cheetah can hide easily in tall grass 1992 sesame trading cards 89.jpg|89: The camel stores fat, not water, in its hump 1992 sesame trading cards 90.jpg|90: Oscar loves his green friend, the iguana 1992 sesame trading cards 91.jpg|91: "The tortoise lives on land," says Bert 1992 sesame trading cards 92.jpg|92: A playful otter 1992 sesame trading cards 93.jpg|93: The jackal is a wild dog from Africa 1992 sesame trading cards 94.jpg|94: Boa constrictors are kinda scary looking 1992 sesame trading cards 95.jpg|95: "Okay, gang, time for the safari to start." 1992 sesame trading cards 96.jpg|96: A rhinoceros has poor eyesight but good hearing 1992 sesame trading cards 97.jpg|97: Zebras belong to the horse family 1992 sesame trading cards 98.jpg|98: Each giraffe is different 1992 sesame trading cards 99.jpg|99: A big elephant is really very graceful 1992 sesame trading cards 100.jpg|100: Gorillas are called gentle giants __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Sesame Street Paper Products Category:Trading Cards